


Barcelona Drabbles

by whichclothes



Series: Refuge [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichclothes/pseuds/whichclothes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p> Many thanks to <a href="http://silk-labyrinth.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://silk-labyrinth.livejournal.com/"><b>silk_labyrinth</b></a> , my wonderful beta; and to <a href="http://beccers4469.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://beccers4469.livejournal.com/"><b>beccers4469</b></a>, who inspired me to write these.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Barcelona Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

>  Many thanks to [](http://silk-labyrinth.livejournal.com/profile)[**silk_labyrinth**](http://silk-labyrinth.livejournal.com/) , my wonderful beta; and to [](http://beccers4469.livejournal.com/profile)[**beccers4469**](http://beccers4469.livejournal.com/), who inspired me to write these.

_  
**Barcelona Drabbles**   
_

**Title:** Barcelona Drabbles  
 **Pairing:**  Spike/Xander  
 **Rating:**  R  
 **Disclaimer** : I'm not Joss   
 **Summary** : Ten drabbles, sequels to _[Refuge](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=whichclothes&keyword=Refuge&filter=all)_.   
 **Notes:** Many thanks to [](http://silk-labyrinth.livejournal.com/profile)[**silk_labyrinth**](http://silk-labyrinth.livejournal.com/)  , my wonderful beta; and to [](http://beccers4469.livejournal.com/profile)[**beccers4469**](http://beccers4469.livejournal.com/) , who inspired me to write these.

  
**Barcelona Drabbles**   


  
**I.**   
**Crazy**   


Galiana slurped down her espresso in one swallow and stared at them across the table. “So let me get this straight, X. Now there’s only one Spike.”

“Yep.”

“But he’s William too.”

Xander patted his lover’s knee. “Uh-huh.”

“And you got vamped in that other world.”

“I did,” Xander replied, sighing. 

“Sired by your old _novia_ and an ex-Watcher.”

 “Yeah.”

 “And one of Spike’s souls stuck to you and you still wanna be our Watcher.”

“Yes.”

“That’s _boig_ , X. Crazy.”

Xander nodded sadly and prepared to leave. But Gali grabbed his hand and grinned. “I’m a crazy kind of girl.”

  
**II.**   
**Anniversary**   


Xander stared at the smiling guide who waited for them astride his motorcycle. Xander turned to his lover, bewildered. “A motorcycle tour?”

Spike shrugged. “Sure. See Barcelona at night. It’ll be lovely. You can ride in the sidecar if you fancy it.”

“But we’re vampires. We see the city at night all the time.”

Spike’s shoulders sagged. “Right. Stupid idea.”

“But why, Spike?”

“Celebration. It’s the first anniversary.”

“Of what?”

Spike tightened his jaw. “The night you rose. And saved me. And nicked one of my souls.”

Xander pulled him close and nipped at an earlobe. “Always my romantic William.”

  
**III.**   
**Art Appreciation**   


“Pablo Picasso was an asshole,” Spike announced.

Xander tilted his head and wondered if the paintings would make more sense if he had two eyes.

 Spike continued. “Brilliant artist, yeah? But an asshole. Wanted to fuck Dru and then paint her.”

“Did he?”

“Nah. I was going to eat the wanker but Dru wouldn’t let me. Told me he smelled too blue. Said he’d ruin my appetite and turn my body all pointy and crooked-like.”

“Well, that would have been a shame.”

“Let’s go home, pet. You can paint me instead.”

“Not an artist.”

“Nude.”

Xander grinned. “Willing to learn!”

  
**IV.**   
**Mawwiage**   


Spike made a face. “Marriage is for humans, pet. And girls. Bints love it, all white frilly dresses and enormous cakes.”

“But Spain allows same-sex marriages, Spike. And there’s nothing that says vampires can’t exchange vows too.”

“You’ve already had my soul—that’s better than loads of useless words.”

Xander put on his best pout. “I like words.”

“I’ll write you a sodding poem, then.”

“There will be presents….”

Spike began to waver.

Xander pounced. “We can invite Angel. He’ll have to watch us kiss during the ceremony.”

Spike gave an evil smile. “Fine. As long as there’s gratuitous snogging.”

  
**V.**   
**Reception**   


Buffy and Angel eyed each other warily over the table. “So…it was a nice ceremony,” she ventured.

“It was _Spike_. Marrying _Xander_.”

She shrugged. “Well, yeah. But they seem happy, don’t they?”

He made a sour face. “Spike. And Xander.”

“Okay, not exactly expected, but look at them.” She gestured towards the dance floor, where Xander and Spike were draped in each other’s arms, handsome in their tuxes and oblivious to everyone else. “It’s kinda sweet. And it’s a good party.”

“The blood fountain is a nice touch,” Angel admitted.

Buffy stood and smiled. “Wanna dance?”

And Angel smiled back.

  
**VI.**   
**Honeymoon**   


Spike trailed a finger down the center of Xander’s body, tracing a line from neck to the tip of his hardening cock. Xander arched under the touch, then whimpered when Spike took his hand away.

 “Sorry there’s only one of me, pet?”

Xander looked at him incredulously. “Jesus, Spike. Two of you and I’d be dust by now.”

Spike gave a satisfied nod and snuggled against him.

Xander reached over to squeeze Spike’s ass, but stopped. “Are you sorry I’m not warm-blooded anymore?” he asked.

“No. Any more heat from you and I’d be ashes,” Spike replied with a smile.

  
**VII.**   
**Barceloneta**   


The air was balmy and the moonless sky like black velvet set with diamonds.

“Do you miss the sun?” Spike asked.

Xander shook his head. “Not really. Sitting on the beach under the stars is pretty good too.” He squeezed his hand down the back of Spike’s pants. “Or maybe doing more than just sitting.”

Spike shook his head. “Shagging on the beach isn’t wise.”

“Why? We have Barceloneta all to ourselves this time of night. And the police owe us one after we ganked that nest of L’kongri.”

“Sand gets in uncomfortable bits,” Spike replied, the voice of experience.

  
**VIII.**   
**Cuisine**   


Xander spat into the sink three times and then wiped his mouth vigorously with a napkin. “That was really gross.”

Spike shrugged. “I told you _xurros_ and pig’s blood was a horrible combination.”

Xander sighed and sank back down onto a chair. “Yeah, I know. But I don’t understand it. I mean, sugary fried dough, yum. _Sangre de porc_ , more yum. Together they should be even better.”

“Some things just weren’t meant to mix, love.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Xander looked momentarily crestfallen before perking up again. “What do you think about _truita de patates_ with cow’s blood on top?”

  
**IX.**   
**Happiness**   


“It’s funny how things turn out,” Xander said and licked at Spike’s neck. Spike tasted good, with specks of his own blood still on his skin.

Spike wiggled appreciatively. “What? Still surprised you ended up with me? Or is it the vamp bit that amazes you?”

“Nah. I’m used to those things,” Xander replied, pressing his groin against Spike’s firm ass. “I meant Buffy and Angel together. And him human and me not. Not that I’m complaining. Just…funny.”

Spike’s answering shrug felt good. “’S all right. He earned happiness, I expect. And two souled vamps—that’s enough for one world.”

  
**X.**   
**Eternity**   


Xander wiped tears away and set the bouquet onto freshly turned soil. “This never gets any easier, you know?” he whispered.

Spike’s eyes were watery too. “Never does. But she had a long life. Happy.”

“Yeah, I know. God, she was so much like her mother. So strong, even at the end.”

“She was.” Spike laughed a little. “And as pig-headed as her father.”

They both looked up at the sky, as if someone there might be looking down at two weepy vampires. “Hey, Buff, Angel,” Xander said loudly. “Your kid’s back in your hands now. Take care of her.”

 

 

  



End file.
